Hers and His
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's seperate points of view on the wedding "date".


**Title: **Hers and His  
  
**Author: **Cassandra Mulder  
  
**Feedback: **Greatly appreciated!  
  
**Rating: **PG  
  
**Classification: **Gilmore Girls; Luke/Lorelai POV; romance  
  
**Spoilers: **4.21 "Last Week Fights, This Week Tights"  
  
**Disclaimer: **"Gilmore Girls" and the characters within all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino (a TV Goddess), Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. Translation? Not mine, much to my dismay. No infringement is intended.  
  
**Distribution: **My archive, Bound, ff.net, anyone else please ask.  
  
**Written: **May 13 - 18, 2004  
  
**Summary: **Luke and Lorelai's seperate points of view on the wedding date.  
  
**A/N: **This is just a little ditty to keep the L/L muse going, nothing major, but I hope you enjoy. :) They're sort of companion pieces, so I just put them together.

* * *

**Lorelai  
**  
Lorelai stared at Luke's retreating back, completely rooted to the spot.  
  
_What the hell just happened? _she thought.  
  
"He... what? Oh my God," she muttered to herself.  
  
She suddenly realized she was just standing in her front yard, slack-jawed, for all the world to see. Well, at least the part of her world that wasn't still in the town square getting drunk on 'ale' and gorging on turkey legs.  
  
Lorelai tried to shake herself out of her daze long enough to climb her front porch stairs and let herself in the house. Once inside, she leaned against the door, letting her head fall back against it. She laughed a little to herself, half in shock, and half because Luke had pulled a fast one on her.  
  
_Luke_, of all people.  
  
She shook her head, and walked into the living room, draping her shawl over the back of the couch. She stared at the phone and wondered if there was someone she should call.  
  
But Rory was on a date, and Sookie was probably already in bed, so an analysis session would have to wait till morning.  
  
Lorelai sank to the couch and replayed the evening in her head. Except for their minor tiff, which she still didn't completely understand, everything had been perfect. She still couldn't believe that he'd asked her to dance, it had just been unlike him. But then, he'd been doing a lot of un-Luke-like things lately, and tonight had been no exception.  
  
He was a good dancer, she had to give him that. It was just the way he'd been looking at her while they were so close that had unnerved her. It was like she was seeing what Sookie had been telling her about all along.  
  
Maybe she was right. Maybe they'd all been right.  
  
The way she had fit in his arms had been undeniable, and the vibe had been far more than friendly. Still, being Lorelai, she had tried to ignore it all, to tell herself it wasn't happening.  
  
But it was too late. It _was _happening. Luke wasn't hiding anymore. He had stood there, in her own front yard, and asked her to a movie. He didn't ever go to the theater that she knew of. He was finally ready to take that leap, that chance. The question was, was she?  
  
It wasn't that she hadn't thought about it. She had, many times. She loved Luke, she always had. But did she _love_ him? That had always been the question she was too afraid of answering.  
  
Because she was afraid the answer was yes.

* * *

**Luke**  
  
Luke loosened his tie while he wondered if the entire day had been a dream. There were only so many things he could comprehend at once.  
  
He didn't know which was more unbelievable - an appreciative Jess or the fact that he'd finally asked Lorelai out and she'd said yes.  
  
_Some day_, he thought as he took another drink of his beer.  
  
Maybe this was it. Maybe she'd finally see him the way he wanted to be seen. He knew she thought he wasn't serious at the time, but he figured it was sinking in right about now.  
  
At least he hoped so. Luke wasn't so sure he could take much more of being the most pitied man in Stars Hollow. Possibly even all of Connecticut.  
  
This whole thing had gotten ridiculous years ago, but at that point Lorelai was too happy in her oblivion, and he'd gotten too used to living with it, that he'd never bothered to shake things up.  
  
The fact was, he wasn't getting any younger, and neither was she. And if they could really be happy together, then what were they waiting for? They'd waited long enough as far as he was concerned, now he just had to sway her over to his way of thinking. Easier said than done, knowing Lorelai.  
  
Being that close to her tonight as they danced had been worth all those years of waiting. She was soft and warm, and he finally had something that he could take in, that he could feel in his hands. It was intoxicating, and now he only wanted more. More of her laying her head on his shoulder, more of the lovely way she smelled, more of her smiling just for him. He thought he'd been gone before, but now he was lost.  
  
He'd been her fool for far too long, and now he would show her what she meant to him. It was up to her to take it or leave it, but he was through wondering.  
  
Sunday couldn't come soon enough for him.  
  
Fin 


End file.
